Nargles and Pumpkins
by Dani4Short
Summary: Another drabble about Halloween with Druna and their family! Can be mushed together with most of all my other stories :3 Druna Rated T for me being paranoid. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


Nargles and Pumpkins

Okay, I know that really I should only have one Halloween drabble up, but this is my third (including the oneshot). I love writing drabbles! So, um, all of my drabbles could be mashed together, I guess. n.n

Written for Holiday Spirit HALLOWEEN Boot Camp on HPFFC!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else, really.

Oh yeah, um, I'm Australian and have never celebrated Halloween. So, if anything is incorrect at all, please excuse it!

* * *

- Afraid

"I'm not afraid. Malfoys aren't afraid of anything." He snapped when she accused him of being scared of his future, finding him crying in the abandoned girls' bathroom.

- Autumn

"Autumn is my favorite time of the year!" He had to agree when he saw her twirling around in the falling leaves, looking very beautiful and graceful.

- Bat

Draco let Luna get their children everything. But he put his foot down when she suggested a pet bat for Lysander.

- Black Cat

He did, however, let her get Alyssa a black cat when she was seven.

- Bloodcurdling

He never dreamed that he would arrive home to a bloodcurdling scream. But it did happen in reality.

- Bogeyman

"BOO!" Shouted Lorcan, jumping out of the closet and scaring his little sister. Charlotte just glared and punch him in the guy before storming down the hall, calling her father.

- Bones

When Charlotte was seventeen, she was walking down into the cellar to find her sister's cat. She screamed when she stood on some animal bones in the dark. "Muuuuuuum!" She cried, turning abruptly and running out of the dark, into her mother's arms.

- Candy

Draco soon learnt that Luna was _not_ a candy person.

- Carve

"Draaaaaa-cooooo and Luuuu-naaaaaa." She drew out their names as she carved them into the ancient tree by the Black Lake.

- Costume

Luna never bought a costume from a store. She would rather make everyone one just for the one night.

- Cemetery

Draco couldn't remember the last time he went to the family cemetery at the bottom of Malfoy Manor, but he was there again, watching his first born being buried.

- Chilling

"It's a little bit cold." Luna commented as the family made their way home late after a fairly successful time trick-or-treating. Draco silently wrapped an arm around her.

- Cobweb

"AH! It's a cobweb! Quick Draco, get it out of my hair!" Luna wailed as she ran over to her boyfriend, whimpering. "I thought it was a Silver Mockngbee's nest. But it had a giant spider on it instead." She explained as he tried to remove the stick web.

- Creepy

"No matter how creepy this place might be all the time, we must decorate it for Halloween." Announced Luna.

"Okay... Wait, creepy?"

- Eyeballs

"And these are eyeballs." The twins snickered as their siblings put their hands in the bowl of peeled grapes.

"EWWWWW!" Charlotte and Alyssa said, wrinkling their noses. Scorpius just rolled his eyes.

- Face Paint

"Look darling, Scorpius is a Copler." Luna said brightly, tilting their eldest's face to look at his father.

"He looks like a lion."

- Fall

"Muuuuuuuumy!" Screamed Lysander. "Scorpius fell down the stairs! He's bleeding!" Luna immediately abandoned the pumpkin she was carving and dashed through the house. It was only not too long ago that her first son died on Halloween from the same thing, she wouldn't be able to deal with another one.

- Fangs

"Roar!" Charlotte exclaimed, jumping at her sister with fangs painted on her bottom lip. Alyssa faked a yell and grinned.

- Fog

"Beautiful weather today." Luna commented, looking out of the window and into the fog. "Children, want to play outside?"

- Fright

Harry Potter soon learnt that trying to frighten Draco was a bad idea, as he responded with a stunning spell.

- Ghost

"There was a ghost." Lorcan whimpered, his mother pushing his blond hair from his eyes. "I'm not lying."

"I believe you." Luna smiled. "I've met the ghost. His name's Carlos. He can be a bit frightening at first, but once you get to know him you'll find he's a very nice man."

- Ghoul

"Today I met the Weasley's ghoul." Scorpius said over dinner one night. "He looks suspiciously like Mr. Weasley, though."  
"Which one?" Draco asked. Luna wacked his arm.

- Gory

"Isn't this movie a bit... gory?" Draco asked in a small voice. Luna just laughed and slid the muggle disk in the muggle machine before watching the muggle movie on a muggle TV.

- Grave

"Happy Halloween, Leo." Luna said, kneeling down by the grave stone. "The girls made this mask for you." Luna placed said mask on the ground. "The twins think you're haunting us today and Scorpius agrees." Luna laughed. "I hope you are."

- Happy Halloween

"You are way into Halloween." Draco groaned as Luna took his measurements, the muggle way, for his costume.

Luna only looked at him with a bright smile. "Happy Halloween."

- Haunted

Lorcan was quite proud of the fact that their home was haunted. And he felt special being the only one able to see the multiple ghosts that floated around.

- Headstone

The next time Draco was down in the Malfoy cemetery was when he was watching his father being buried, the shiny white headstone a stark contrast against the dark dirt, wet from the rain.

- Howl

One Halloween, Luna dressed the twins up as identical werewolf pups. They ran around the house all day howling. Draco found it annoying at first, but was soon amused by watching Scorpius, dressed as a Vampire Hunter, played fetch with the two.

- Jack-O-Lantern

"What the hell is a Jack-O-Lantern?" Theodore Nott's Australian wife, Anastasia, asked Luna on her first Halloween outside of Australia. Luna just giggled and started explaining everything to her new friend.

- Macabre

Finding her firstborn still, bloody and lifeless has been the most horrifying thing in the world, only reminding her of the way she had found her mother.

- Mask

They both wore masks. His, cold and emotionless. Hers, dreamy and looney.

- Midnight

Midnight was their favourite time of the day. On Wednesdays, they heard Lorcan murmuring in the hallway to one of the ghosts while the adults sat out on a patio, just watching the moon.

- Monster

"Draco, where's your costume?" A rainbow butterfly asked when the blond walked into the room.

"I'm going as a monster." Draco mumbled.

The rainbow butterfly caught onto his meaning and wrapped him in her arms. "You're not a monster, Draco. You never were and you never will be." Luna whispered.

- Mysterious

Draco never found out the reason why Luna loves Halloween. She wouldn't tell him it was because she saw a mysterious blond boy alone by the lake while everyone else was inside enjoying the feast, making her strive ever since to make every Halloween, his best one yet.

- Nightmare

"I had a nightmare." Lysander whispered once night after shaking his father away. Draco stared at his ten year old son through narrowed eyes for a second before scooting to make room on the bed, Luna curling up into his back.

- October

On the first of October, Luna began decorating the house and carving pumpkins, making Draco join in.

- Party

While the children would be at school, Narcissa held a small Halloween Ball. Luna and Draco went every year and watched young women fawn over the blond male, the blond female possessively holding his hand all night.

- Pumpkin

"Pumpkin? But I don't like pumpkins." Anastasia Nott told her husband confusedly. "You know that."

"No, Ana." Luna smiled. "You carve it." Luna, Draco and Theodore burst out laughing at the look on her face.

- Rest In Peace

"Rest in Pease, son." Draco whispered, looking up at the stars.

- Revolting

Anastasia Nott was revolted as she watched her husband, her friend and her friend's husband work over the pumpkin. She refused to have any part in making this pumpkin-carving-thing, as she had called it.

- Scarecrow

"Why is there a scarecrow sitting in my front yard?" Draco asked as he walked through the front door one day, coming home from work.

"Cause it s'ary, daddy." Scorpius gabbled from where he sat on a chair in the kitchen.

- Scream

Luna had never heard Draco scream before. But, scream he did when he found her leaning over the body of their one year old child.

- Skeleton

"Hey mum." The twins said, walking into the lounge room, both dressed up as skeletons.

"What are you two wearing?" Luna asked the eighteen year old boys.

"Our outfits. We decided to make our own this year." They beamed.

"Halloweens not for a week..."

_The next day the twins found holes in their costumes and had to go to their mother, who already had costumes waiting for them and a content smile on her lips._

- Spiders

One year, Luna had made her costume with stunned spiders floating around her as she was dressed as a spider. It was very gross and very cool.

- Spooky

According to Draco, Luna wasn't scary when she was mad. She was spooky. She would go deathly silent and not make a single noise, just ignoring everyone. Although it was very rare when she became mad, everyone knew to stay away from her the day before any big events, like Halloween.

- Terrify

"I swear to Merlin, that movie was terrifying." Draco told Luna, shivering. Luna smiled and kissed his cheek.

- Trick-or-Treat

"Trick or teat!" The kids yelled. One was dressed as a wereworlf, twins dressed to match, one a vampire and the other a vampire hunter. A girl was dressed as the muggle Egyptian queen Cleopatra and the last as a bumblebee.

"Isn't it cheating when you go to your own house?" Draco teased his five kids.

- Werewolf

"Aroooo!" Lorcan howled through the house. An answering howl came from the other end of the house. It was a tradition in the family, Luna's idea, that every Halloween night they would turn off all the lights in the house and try to find everyone, dressed in their costumes and acting like the thing they were dressed as.

- Wicked

"Wicked." Lorcan and Lysander breathed, looking at the cool prank device sitting in their hands. George Weasley's eyes watered slightly as he grinned widely.

- Zombie

"I am not going as a Zombie." Scorpius said stubbornly, crossing his arms and looking at the outfit his mother had laid out.

"We could saw and you go as a Veela?" Alyssa grinned wickedly. Scorpius looked her at and back to the costume.

"On second thoughts, a zombie isn't so bad." He grumbled, snatching up the outfit.

* * *

Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

Reviews are a nice Halloween gift! ;)


End file.
